Computing devices serving entertainment purposes may lack features sometimes considered desirable. They typically cannot easily interact with other electronic devices that the average consumer owns. For example, home theater personal computers frequently have difficulty communicating with mobile phones, remote controls, and the like. Furthermore, even when the computing devices are able to communicate with such other devices, they many times cannot replace them, so that the user may maintain many different devices, in contradistinction to the potential advantages promised by integrating different types of functionality in one device.